


Driving Me Crazy

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: Small drabble based on a prompt by @elaine-spades on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** Prompts closed!

Killian has been running around in circles all day.  
The Evil Queen took it upon herself to find a way to distract them and she found the perfect way.  
He and Emma were having breakfast. Unaware of the serum slipped into her coffee, Emma took a sip. And suddenly.  
There were two Emmas.  
So he wouldn’t get confused himself, in his mind he’s separating them as Emma- the actual Emma, and Swan- the split version.  
They were both driving him crazy. Apparently, Swan has her own phone and his number, and both have been calling for his attention all day.  
“Killian, we need your help with the research!” Emma would say.  
“Kililan, I need help arresting this guy!” Swan would plead.  
“KILLIAN!”  
Bloody hell, Killian thought.  
He really needed a break from this crazy town.


End file.
